Golden Voice
by Oryko Hyuuzu
Summary: Aku selalu mendengarnya, di padang rumput, di dalam mimpi dan bayanganku. Gadis bersuara emas. Ma first! RnR


Pertama tama, saya mohon maaf karna kebanyakan lirik lagunya, tapi saya harap ini tidak menganggu anda. Oke.. silahkan membacaa..

Naruto Point of View (POV)

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me" suara Indah mulai mengalun  
"I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side

Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life"

Aku yang penasaran langsung mencari asal suara merdu itu. Kulihat seorang gadis cantik berkulit putih bersih tengah terduduk dipadang rumput. Rambut indigonya terhempas oleh angin membuatnya terlihat anggun. Burung-burung berterbangan mengiringi nyanyiannya yang merdu.

"siapa gadis itu?" gumamku

"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life"gadis itu menyibakkan rambutnya begitu ia selesai bernyanyi.

"permisi.. bolehkah aku, uwaaa!"aku terjatuh karena tersandung batu. Ketika menoleh lagi padanya, ia menghilang! "siapa sebenarnya dia?" gerutuku

"woi! Wake up bro..!" seru Kiba membuyarkan lamunanku "napa sih dari tadi ngelamun aja!" lanjutnya

"kemaren.. aku ngeliat cewek cantik bersuara emas, sob!" kataku

"hn.. kasian.." kata Kiba

"kok kasian?"

"ya, kasian. kau kan udah lama ngejomblo. Udah gitu dari dulu kau itu ngidamin cewek cantik bersuara emas biar bisa kau ajak duet. Ya, kan?" aku hanya mengangguk "kasian,, sampe kebawa mimpi..." ledek Kiba padaku

"aku serius! aah! Tau ah.. kau ini bukannya ngedukung sohib sendiri, malah ngeledek!" kataku sambil keluar kelas meninggalkannya.

"pagi baka teme!" sapaku pada Sasuke yang baru saja datang.

"pagi baka dobe. Hari ini kau terlihat bodoh.." jawabnya santai

"apa! Dasar teme!" gerutuku sambil keluar kelas.

"Naruto!" panggil seseorang yang kukenal

"hn.. ada apa Sakura?" tanyaku sambil menoleh kebelakang

"Malem ini bisa dateng gak kerumah ku? Ada pesta loh!" katanya

"pesta apaan?" tanyaku

" Malem ini aku sama Sasuke mau tunangan.." jawab cewek berambut pink tersebut dengan ceria.

"apa! Tunangan!" kataku tersentak

"hahaha.. dasar dobe, aku cuman bercanda bodoh! Malam ini sepupuku, sebenernya anak teman ibuku tapi sudah kuanggap sepupu, datang dari Suna. Ibuku ngadain pesta dirumah. Dateng ya!" lanjutnya

"oh.. hn mungkin aku bisa datang" jawabku lemas. Lalu aku kembali berjalan menuju kantin sambil terus membayangkan gadis pujaanku tersebut.

Malamnya, aku datang kerumah Sakura dengan motorku. Aku hanya memakai kaus dan celana panjang hitam dan jaket oranye milikku.

"wah! Itu sidobe! Naruto!" teriak Kiba memanggilku

"udah pada dateng?" tanyaku

"yup.." kata Kiba

"trus pada kemana?" tanyaku

"pada di taman belakang. Kesono yok!" ajak Kiba. Aku pun mengikuti Kiba dari belakang. Setelah izin dengan orangtuanya Sakura, kami pun pergi ketaman belakang. Disana ada segrombolan anak ABG sepertiku.

"eh, Naruto.." sapa Ino

"hmm.. tuan rumahnya mana?" tanyaku

"kenapa nyariin aku?" tanya Sakura sambil muncul dari belakang.

"eh, enggak papa" kataku. Tiba-tiba, suara musik mengalun indah 'Start of Something New?' gerutuku dalam hati. Aku mengenal lagu itu, ya, sangat mengenalnya. Itu adalah lagu duet yang dinyanyikan Gabriella dan Troy. Tapi, daritadi cuman ada musiknya saja? Siapa yang bernyanyi?

"kedalam yuk!" ajak Sakura. Kami pun masuk kedalam melihat kesebuah panggung kecil. Disana sudah ada seorang wanita berambut pink berdiri diatas panggung.

"sekarang ayo kita panggil Hinata buat nyanyi! Hinata tau lagu ini kan?" tanyanya pada seorang gadis.

"ah.. aku? Tahu,tapi aku tak.." gerutu seorang wanita yang berdiri dekat Sakura. Aku tak dapat melihatnya, karena tertutup oleh jidat jenongnya Sakura.

"ayolah Hinata! Suaramu kan merdu sekali.." Sakura berpaling kearah gadis itu. Ia gadis yang terlihat anggun, berkulit putih dan bermata indah. 'dia.. seperti kukenal..' gerutuku.

"ng.. tapi ini kan lagu duet?" jawabnya

"hm.. Naruto akan menemanimu. Suaranya juga sangat bagus!" kata Sakura menoleh padaku "ya, kan Naruto?" tanyanya.

"hmm.. boleh saja." Kataku tersenyum.

Musik pun mulai mengalun.. aku yang sangat hapal dengan lagu ini menyanyikan bait awal dengan sangat hati-hati

"Living in my own world.." ucapku mengawali  
"Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance" kini giliran gadis itu, ia mengangkat micnya dengan malu malu

"I never believed in.." 'suaranya sangat indah.. bahkan lebih indah dari penyanyi aslinya' pikirku  
"What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities (uuh)  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight" lalu kami mulai berduet 

"This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)  
The start of something new" gadis itu mulai tersenyum padaku.

"Now who'd of ever thought that (ooh)  
We'd both be here tonight (ooh yeah)  
And the world looks so much brighter (brighter)  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

It's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right (so right)  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new  
The start of something new..." kami membungkuk untuk memberi salam. Mereka pun bertepuk tangan dangan meriah.

"yey! Itu baru sohibku!" teriak Kiba. Ia lalu memelingkarkan tangan kanannya keleherku dan mengacak-acak rambutku saat aku turun dari panggung.

"hei hei! Apa kau tak bisa diam sedikit!" jawabku meledek. Kiba lalu melepaskan rangkulannya dan menyengir.

"maaf.. permisi" ucap sebuah suara dari belakangku. Aku menoleh. Gadis yang berduet bersamaku tadi masih berdiri dipinggir panggung. Ia terlihat kesusahan turun karna aku dan Kiba menghalangi jalan.

"oh, maaf" aku tersentak dan secara reflek mengulurkan tanganku padanya "ayo kubantu.." ucapku.

"ah.. terimakasih" jawabnya sambil meraih tanganku dan turun dari panggung.

"wahhh! Hinata tadi keren banget lho!" teriak Sakura sambil menghampiri gadis itu. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"hei hei! Apa kau lupa denganku, Sakura!" ucapku menyela

"iya iya.. kau juga keren. Ayo Hinata, kita ke taman belakang. Akan kuperkenalkan kau dengan teman-temanku." Jawab Sakura sambil merangkul gadis itu.

"Kau juga, ayo ikut.." ajak gadis itu sambil tersenyum ramah padaku.

*ditaman belakang*

"kenalin.. ini sepupuku, Hinata!" teriak Sakura

"hai.. aku Hinata Hyuuga, dari Suna." Kata gadis itu, Hinata

"hai Hinata, namaku Tenten!" sambar Tenten. Semua ikut menyerbu Hinata layaknya fans yang menyerbu artis. Aku yang paling tidak suka berdesak-desakan langsung memisahkan diri dan duduk di bangku taman.

"That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart.." gerutuku sambil memetik gitar yang kutemukan diteras

"kau suka menyanyi, ya?" tanya sebuah suara lembut. Aku menoleh. Gadis itu, Hinata? "ah.. maaf. Apa aku mengganggumu?" lanjutnya

"ah.. tak apa." Jawabku

"hm.. boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk, lalu ia duduk disampingku.

"oh, ya. Aku Naruto Uzumaki, kita belum kenalan kan?" kataku

"iya, aku Hinata Hyuuga. Kau temannya Sakura kan?" ucapnya

"iya, teman sekelasnya. Hm.. boleh tanya nggak?" kataku lagi

"apa?"

"kau ini.. penyanyi ya? Suaramu bagus sekali!" kataku antusias

"ah.. tidak. Suaramu juga sangat merdu. Tapi aku bukan penyanyi, bernyanyi hanya hobiku." Jawabnya tersenyum

"oh. Sama dong.. aku juga gak tertarik buat jadi penyanyi.." balasku. Hening sesaat..

"kalau begitu, apa cita-citamu?" tanya kami bersamaan.

"haha.. aku ingin jadi pengusaha kedai ramen dan buka cabang ramen dikota-kota besar!" jawabku

"bagus sekali. Kalau aku ingin jadi ahli medis, tapi sebenarnya aku lebih suka jadi ibu rumah tangga." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Kami terdiam, lalu kami tertawa bersamaan.

Hinata POV

Burung-burung bernyanyi dijendela kamarku yang sudah terbuka. Aku menghampirinya dan menyapa mereka sambil bersenandung kecil. Setelah menutup jendela dan gordennya, aku mulai mengganti baju handukku dengan baju kemeja putih dan rok mini berwarna biru langit berseling merah. Disaku bajunya tertuis lambang KHS, yaitu sekolah baruku, Konoha High School. Kusisir rambutku dan kubiarkan terurai indah sampai sepinggang. Setelah bercermin selama lima menit, aku pun menyambar tasku dan pergi turun.

"pagi Hinata! Cantik deh!" puji Sakura begitu melihatku turun dari tangga

"pagi juga, Sakura-chan juga cantik banget pagi ini!" balasku sambil tersenyum ceria.

"wah Hinata, anggun sekali memakai seragam itu!" sapa Ibu Haruno

"haha.. terimakasih, bibi" kataku. Kami pun sarapan bersama.

"oke.. berangkat yuk, Hinata!" panggil Sakura. Aku setengah berlari menusulnya.

"ya.. kami berangkat dulu ya!" kataku dan Sakura berbarengan

"Nah, Hinata.. kau duduk disana, tempat kosong itu." Tunjuk sensei berambut putih setelah selesai memperkenalkanku. Aku pun duduk dibarisan kedua dari depan bersama dengan seorang siswi berambut merah.

"hai. Aku Hinata Hyuuga" sapaku. Gadis itu membuang muka.

"eh Suigetsu, Dobe belum datang kan?" tanyanya pada seorang cowok berambut abu-abu disebrangnya.

"hm.. belum tuh" jawabnya. Gadis itu pun langsung membopong tasnya dan pindah ketempat lelaki bernama Suigetsu tersebut.

"Psst.." seseorang dibelakang memanggilku. Seorang pria berambut coklat yang kemarin malam bersama Naruto. "maklum saja ya! Dia itu memang gadis yang suram dan tertutup. Dia tidak suka bergaul dengan siapa-siapa kecuali Suigetsu, teman kecilnya" lanjutnya.

"tak apa" jawabku sambil tersenyum

"MAAF KAKASHI-SENSEI AKU TERLAMBAAAAT!" teriak seorang cowok berambut blonde sambil mengentikan larinya didepan sensei.

"terlambat lagi Naruto?" kata sensei bernama Kakashi itu.

"ng.." Naruto melihat jam tangannya "jam delapan lewat sembilan! Aku lebih cepat satu menit dari kemarin kan, sensei!" katanya bersemangat. Seluruh murid termasuk aku tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya.

"dasar! Sana duduk!" kata Kakashi-sensei sambil mengetuk kepala Naruto dengan buku. Naruto berjalan kearah Suigetsu.

"lho, kok Karin disini?" tanyanya saat melihat Karin menempati tempat duduknya

"iya. Sampai selamanya." Jawab Karin dingin

"oh, memang kenap.." Naruto menoleh kearahku, aku tanpa sengaja memasang wajah kecewa karna Karin menolakku. "oh, Hinata sekolah disini juga!" teriak Naruto

"Naruto! Duduk!" bentak Kakashi-sensei. Aku tertawa kecil dan mempersilahkan dia duduk.

"hehe.. halo lagi Hinata.." sapa Naruto, kali ini lebih pelan. Aku membuka mulutku tanda mau bicara.

"Naruto! Diam atau kau kusetrap!" kata Kakashi-sensei

"ba-baik sensei!" kata Naruto

"astaga! Uangku tertinggal di tas!" kataku

"pakai uangku saja" kata Sakura

"tidak, aku tak ingin merepotkanmu. Aku kekelas dulu ya!"

"oh yasudah" jawab Sakura. Aku pun setengah berlari menuju kelas. Tapi sialnya, karna menolak survei yang diajukan ketua OSIS padaku, aku jadi tersesat.

"habis ini kemana ya?" gerutuku "sepertinya kesini?" aku pun membelok kekanan.

"kau tahu! Sudah lama aku menahannya! Kau itu sama sekali tak becus! Aku sangat salah memilihmu sebagai vokalis band kita! kami bahkan merelakan Naruto untuk menahanmu diband ini!" bentak seseorang dari sebuah ruangan.

BRAAKK!

Suara pintu dibuka, keras sekali! Karin keluar dengan wajah yang merah dan mata yang agak sembab. Dia menatapku sesaat, dan pergi begitu saja.

"Karin!" aku berusaha mengejarnya.

"sudah takusah dikejar Hinata" kata seseorang dari balik pintu ruangan tersebut.

"kau?" kataku meningatingat wajahnya, teman sekelasku?

"Temari.." katanya mengingatkanku

"ng, Temari-san. Ada apa dengan Karin-san?" tanyaku

"dia itu vokalis band sekolah, mantan tepatnya, karna dia sudah dipecat."

"kenapa?"

"yah.. karna dia sering bolos latihan, dan suka seenaknya. Dia selalu merasa seperti bos hanya karna dia vokalisnya." Jawab Temari sambil berjalan maju.

"ng.. lalu apa hubungannya dengan Naruto?" tanyaku penasaran

"hm.. sejak kapan kau nguping?" tanya Temari melirikku

"ah! Aku tersesat, lalu aku mendengar suara keras dari ruangan itu. Lalu Karin keluar dan kau datang" kataku

"oh. Naruto dulu adalah vokalis band ini. Tapi dia diberhentikan karna sering terlambat latihan. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin memberhentikannya, karna dialah yang paling antusias. tapi Karin yang juga ingin jadi vokalis terus membujukku dengan menceritakan semua keburukan Naruto hingga aku dan yang lain terpengaruh omongannya.. yah begini deh akhirnya" kata Temari

"oh.."

"Hinata.. mau temani aku temuin Naruto gak? Aku mau membujuknya untuk kembali keband"

"kau minta aku kembali setelah kau memecatku dangan kasarnya?" kata Naruto santai menanggapi tawaran Temari

"aku minta maaf, sungguh, aku tak tahu kalau ternyata Karin sebusuk itu.. kumohon, demi band sekolah kita!" kata Temari

"bagaimana ya.. aku juga sakit hati sekali sih saat kau bentak waktu itu" kata Naruto dengan nada santai.

"kan sudah kubilang! Aku terbakar emosi karna Karin yang mengadu domba!" bentak Temari

"tuh kan, aku dibentak lagi.." kata Naruto santai. Temari mengepalkan tangannya tanda kesal. Ia lalu berbalik padaku yang ada dibelakangnya dan melewatiku.

"ayo Hinata! Kita tinggalkan saja sikeras kepala ini!"

"aku mau kembali keband.." Temari berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kebelakang

"serius?" tanyanya pada Naruto

"yah.. tapi tentu saja ada syaratnya.." Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"berapa mangkuk ramen?" tanyanya

"bukan itu!" kata Naruto

"lalu apa?" tanya Temari. Naruto merangkulku yang ada didepannya dengan sebelah tangan

"asal Hinata boleh menjadi partnerku!" ucapnya

"a-apa!" kataku

"baiklah, kita coba suaramu ya, Hinata!" teriak Temari

"sudah kubilang, dia itu yang terbaik!" ucap Naruto

"sudah aturannya begini Naruto.." Naruto menghembuskan napasnya "oke, mulai!"

"ng.. They tell you a good girl is quiet" aku mulai bernyanyi diiringi petikan gitar Naruto  
"That you should never ask why  
Cause only makes it harder to fit in  
You should be happy, excited  
Even, if you're just invited  
Cause the winners need someone to clap for them 

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there's no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am.. " aku mengakhiri

"bagus! Kau diterima!" teriak Temari antusias

"benar kan kubilang.. tak perlu di tes segala" ucap Naruto

"iya.. tapi perasaan kita belum nanya deh Hinata mau gak jadi vokalis band kita?" kata Temari. Naruto menghampiriku

"Hinata.. mau kan jadi vokalis bareng aku?" tanya Naruto padaku sambil tersenyum.

Deg! Perasaan apa ini! Perasaan ini begitu nyaman, seperti nge-_fly_? Jantungku berdebar dan pipiku terasa panas. Tapi nyaman sekali rasanya. Seperti.. _Jatuh Cinta? _Aku? Jatuh Cinta? P-pada Naruto?

"hoi! Hinata!" panggil Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku

"eh iya! Aku mau kok! Maksudku demi sekolah ini" kataku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin

"hehe.. makasih manis.." katanya.

Manis? Astaga! Perasaan tadi muncul lagi! Kenapa ini?

"yasudah, aku kekantin dulu. Hinata mau ikut?" tanya Naruto padaku.

"ah! Baru ingat, tadi uangku tertinggal di tas. Jadi gak jadi makan siang." Kataku

"aku bayarin deh! Sebagai perayaan telah ditemukannya dua vokalis baru!" kata Temari

Kami pun pergi ke kantin dan makan siang disana. Setelah bel berbunyi, kami pun masuk kekelas.

"Sakura, pulang yuk!" ajakku pada Sakura

"wah, maaf nih Hinata. Aku ada latihan dance, kamu pulang duluan deh. Soalnya kalo nungguin aku lama banget." Ucap Sakura

"t-tapi.. aku belum hafal jalan pulang" kataku

"iya juga ya" Sakura celingukan, seperti mencari seseorang "Kiba!" panggilnya pada Kiba

"hn.. ada apa?" kata Kiba menghampiri kami

"bisa tolong anterin Hinata kerumah? Aku ada latihan dance" jawab Sakura

"wah, gakbisa. Hari ini aku juga latihan futsal. Lain kali aja ya, Hinata" jawab Kiba sambil tersenyum

"iya, gakpapa. Sakura, aku pulang sendiri saja.." kataku, tapi sepertinya Sakura tak mendengarku, ia malah memanggil Naruto

"hoi, Dobe!" panggilnya

"paan?" tanya Naruto

"tolong anterin Hinata pulang dong! Kau gak ada kegiatan klub kan?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto

"oh, baiklah. Ayo Hinata.." ajak Naruto

"ah, iya. Terimakasih Sakura" kataku sambil menyusul Naruto.

"sama-sama"

Normal POV

Naruto berjalan keparkiran sambil memutar mutar kunci motornya. Hinata mengikuti dari belakang.

"hn.. Hinata, aku lapar kita makan ramen ichiraku dulu yuk!" ajak Naruto

"ah, terserah Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata malu-malu

Sejak mengetahui perasaannya pada Naruto, kini Hinata bersikap lebih pemalu didepan Naruto. Ia lebih sering menunduk karna tak berani menatap Naruto

"Hinata.." sebuah suara memanggil Hinata dengan lembut. "Hinata..." panggilnya lagi.

"N-Naruto-kun.." Hinata membuka matanya, "c-cuman mimpi.." gerutunya sambil mengambil posisi duduk. "belakangan ini.. aku selalu memimpikan Naruto-kun" gerutu Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata menggeliat, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang masih lelah karna acara bersih bersih disekolah kemarin. Setelah berpatut dicermin selama satu menit, ia menyambar handuknya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"ah.. ohayou Naruto-kun" ucap wanita berambut kobalt itu lembut

"ohayou gozaimasu. Ng.. nyanyian yang indah" kata Naruto pada gadis itu

"hhi.. arigatou. Ng.. Naruto, a-aku harus segera pergi, sayonara" ucap gadis itu

"hee? Mau pergi lagi? Tunggu! Ah ya.. aku belum tahu namamu" balas Naruto

"kau tahu kok" kata gadis itu sambil menghilang

"hei, Hinata! Eh? Hinata?" Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. "mimpi itu lagi.." katanya "beberapa hari lalu aku selalu memimpikan gadis itu. Tapi hari ini, kenapa aku memanggilnya Hinata?" Naruto pun masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

"hei Naruto.." ucapnya pada pantulan dirinya dicermin "kau lelaki sejati bukan? Kalau begitu, kau harus bisa menemukan gadis itu. Gadis bersuara emas dan berwajah malaikat itu pasti bukan hanya sekedar mimpi! Kau pernah bertemu dengannya di padang rumput kan?" tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu "kalau aku bertemu dengannya disana, mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi disana!" ucap Naruto antusias.

"yeah! Aku harus kesana sekarang!" katanya. Ia menyambar handuknya dan pergi mandi.

"lho.. Hinata mau kemana?" tanya Ibu Haruno

"a-aku mau ke padang rumput, bibi. Mau cari udara segar.." jawab Hinata tersenyum

"oh yasudah. Jangan lupa pulang untuk makan siang ya" ucap Ibu Haruno

"hm.. aku berangkat!" ucap Hinata sambil keluar pagar

"hari ini pun, tempat ini menjadi yang terindah bagiku" gerutu Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Hinata menghirup dalam-dalam mengisi paru-parunya sepenuh mungkin. Ia lalu menghembuskannya dengan lembut dan mulai bernyanyi

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side

'Cause.." Hp Hinata bergetar "sms? Dari Sakura?"

From Sakura

Hinata kau dipdang rmput ya.. sbnernya ak mo ksna. Tpi sptinya tak bsa, ak ada kencan ma Sasuke / maaf y, tpi kau tw jln plng kan?

Hinata tersenyum dan mengetik balasan untuk Sakura

To Sakura

Tak apa. Aku bisa sendiri kok (semoga kencannya sukses ya!) ^_^

Hinata lalu menekan opsi send dan langsung memasukkannya kembali ke saku celana jeansnya.

"Lho.. Hinata ada disini?" panggil sebuah suara

"ah.. Na-Naruto-kun!" jawab Hinata kaget, wajahnya memerah seketika

"kau suka tempat ini ya? Ng.. boleh aku duduk disampingmu?" tanya Naruto

"bo..boleh" jawab Hinata sambil menunduk, rambutnya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku..?" kata Naruto mengingatkan

"iya. Karna tempat ini begitu nyaman dan indah" kata Hinata sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan tanpa sengaja menangkap mata safir milik Naruto. "ah!" serunya seraya kembali memerah. Naruto heran melihat kelakuan Hinata yang terbilang aneh ini.

"kenapa sih? Bertemu pandang saja langsung kaget begitu. Kau ini benar-benar pemalu ya!" kata Naruto sambil menyengir

"hn.. ma-maaf Na-Naruto-kun.. Naruto-kun sendiri, kenapa kesini?" tanya Hinata

"aku.. sebenarnya ingin bertemu seorang gadis." Ucap naruto

"si-siapa?" tanya Hinata kaget, namun dia berusaha menyembunyikan kekagetannya

"entahlah.. terakhir aku bertemu dia disini. Waktu itu, dia menyanyikan lagu yang sangat merdu." Kata Naruto sambil senyum senyum gaje

"kenapa tidak kau tanya namanya Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"tadinya begitu. Tapi begitu aku dekati dia, aku tersandung batu. Lalu saat aku menoleh lagi padanya, dia sudah tak ada." Ucap Naruto. Mata Hinata membelalak 'i-itukan aku!' teriaknya dalam hati. Tapi dia tak berani mengutarakannya pada Naruto, ia takut Naruto tak percaya padanya dan malah menuduh macam-macam

"hn.. k-kau.. m-mencintainya ya?" tanya Hinata memberanikan diri

"hm.. gimana ya! Sebenarnya aku hanya mengaguminya kok, tapi.. kalau sudah dekat dengannya, mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta padanya! Hahaha" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"oh.. begitu.." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil

Hinata POV

"HOOOAAAAAAMM..." sudah siang nih, Hinata! Pulang yuk!" ajak Naruto setelah kami ngobrol selama tiga jam. Sejak kami bertemu di padang rumput beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku dan Naruto sering menghabiskan waktu disana. Selama itu juga, aku merahasiakan identitasku pada Naruto sebagai 'gadis bersuara emas' yang ditemuinya beberapa bulan lalu. Aku sengaja melakukan itu. Karena aku ingin naruto mencintaiku sebaga 'Hinata' bukan sebagai 'gadis bersuara emas'

"sudah mau pulang? kau tak lapar Naruto?" kataku berharap dia mau mengajakku kekedai makan

"iya juga ya. Hinata juga pasti lapar. Kita ke Ichiraku yuk!" ajaknya. Dalam hatiku, aku menari-nari ditengah padang bunga ^/^

Kami pun pergi kepadang bunga, eh, kedai Ichiraku dan memesan ramen disana.

"hei Hinata. Besok kau datang latihan kan?" tanya Naruto

"eh.. iya datang. Naruto juga datang ya?"

"hm.. aku gak janji sih. Tapi aku usahain dateng deh" jawabnya tersenyum. Aku penasaran kenapa Naruto bilang begitu. Biasanya dia bilang pasti datang. Pasanan kami datang. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk bertanyapadanya.

"hoi! Hinata udah dateng?" sapa Shikamaru

"iya. Tapi kok Naruto belum dateng ya?" tanyaku gelisah

"dia kan memang suka telat" kata Temari

"betul, semangat doang tinggi. Tapi telat mulu, haha" sambung Kiba

"sudahlah Hinata! Mana semangat masa mudamu!" sambung Lee

"i-iya" kataku. Aku masih gelisah, entah kenapa perasaanku tak enak sama sekali. Tapi kubuang jauh jauh perasaan itu.

Naruto POV

"huh! Sudah kuduga! Untungnya aku sudah pamit sama Hinata kemarin" kataku didalam mobil

"apa sih.. dari tadi kamu gerutu mulu" kata Atarashi, kakakku

"aku ada latihan hari ini, tapi malah dipaksa ikut arisan keluarga. Ka-saan.. apa aku harus benar benar ikut? Aku sudah enambelas tahun, masa masih ikut orang tua arisan?" kataku

"jangan mengeluh terus! Kita kan sudah lama gak ngumpul dirumah kakek Jiraya. Masa kamu gak ikut.." jawab Kushina, ibuku.

"sudahlah Naruto, memangnya kamu mau ketemu siapa sih? Kayaknya buru-buru banget?" tanya Minato, ayahku

"ng-ngak ketemu siapa siapa kok! Aku kan sudah bilang Tou-san.. aku ada latihan hari ini!" kataku

"yaudahlah.. lagian kita kan cuman sekali setahun ketemu sodara, masa gara-gara latihan band doang jadi gak ikut" kata Atarashi menasihatiku

"huh.. yasudah" kataku cemberut

"terimakasih sudah datang ya, Minato, Kushina" kata kakek Jiraya

"iya, Tou-san. Sudah ya.. kami pulang dulu" pamit Ibuku

"Naruto, Atarashi.. pamit sama kakek" kata Ayah

"pulang dulu kek" kata Atarashi

"Naruto pulang dulu kakek tua" kataku

"Naruto!" bentak Ibuku, aku hanya berjalan santai masuk kemobil

"Naruto, ibu tak suka sikapmu yang tak sopan itu!" bentak ibuku begitu ayah mulai menjalankan mobil.

"oke bu, maaf." Kataku sambil menopang daguku dengan tangan kananku. Tanpa sadar, aku terlelap..

"Naruto.." panggil sebuah suara lembut

"Hi-Hinata? Kau Hinata kan?" tanyaku melihat gadis berambut kobalt

"maaf Naruto," kata gadis itu. Ia terlihat sedih dan menangis.

"lho.. kenapa minta maaf.." tiba tiba aku terbangun dari tidurku

"ah sial! Semuanya pegangan! Kita harus menghindari truk gila itu!" ucap ayah sambil memutarkan setir mobilnya.

"hati hati Minato!" ucap ibuku

"HUUUUUWWWWWAAAAAAAAA!" teriak ayah, ibu, Atarashi dan aku.

Normal POV

"Apa! Naruto dan keluarganya kecelakaan!" teriak Sakura dari ruang tamu. Hinata yang mendengar nama Naruto langsung berlari menuju ruang tamu.

"iya.. iya.. Suna Hospital? Oke.." Sakura menutup telepon

"ada apa dengan Naruto!" tanya Hinata panik

"N-Naruto kecelakaan, keadaannya.. parah" kata Sakura lirih

"a-Apa! Cepat Sakura! Kita harus kesana! Sakura!" teriak Hinata, ia terlihat seperti orang gila

"kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Sakura menenangkan Hinata

"a-aku.. hiks.. ti-tidak bisa.. hiks m-membiarkan hiks.. Na-Naruto.. hiks.. m-mati..." jawab Hinata terbata-bata

"Hi-Hinata.. Suna itu jauh sekali.." kata Sakura lembut

"a-aku tak peduli! Hiks.. asalkan Naruto selamat.. hiks a-apapun akan kulakukan! Hiks.. karna.. hiks karna aku mencintainya! Hiks.. Sakura.. Aku mencintainya.. hiks.. akhirnya.. aku sadari itu.. hiks.." ucap Hinata menangis

"aku mengerti.." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil

Naruto POV

"gadis itu lagi..?" kataku melihat gadis berambut kobalt yang sedang termenung. "hei, kenapa kau ada disini?" sapaku

"Na-Naruto-kun?" ucap gadis itu, matanya terlihat sembab

"kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku

"karna.. aku takut kehilanganmu Naruto." Mataku membulat mendengar penyataannya

"apa?" kataku. Gadis itu mengusap air matanya, lalu tersenyum. Ia lalu mengelus pipiku dengan tangannya yang hangat dan lembut.

"Naruto-kun.. tetaplah hidup.." aku terbangun. Dan melihat kesekeliling

"a..aku.. dimana? Alat infus... ruangan putih... bau obat... dan alat-alat medis. Aku... dirumah sakit?" kataku. Aku melihat sekeliling dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut kobalt tengan tertidur nyenyak diranjang sebelah.

"Hinata?" aku teringat sesuatu "oh ya, aku dan keluargaku kecelakaan karna ayahku menghindari truk yang menggila. Tapi kenapa Hinata ada disini?" kataku pelan.

"bagaimana sus?" tanya sebuah suara lelaki dari luar ruangan

"ya. Pasien baik-baik saja, namun pendonornya tadi sempat kritis" kata sebuah suara lagi

"bodoh, gadis itu memang nekat. Padahal sudah kubilang walau cocok, darahnya tak cukup untuk didonorkan karna dia penderita anemia tingkat rendah!" ucap suara tadi

"jadi, Hinata mendonorkan darahnya padaku padahal ia sendiri punya anemia! Hinata.. kau?" aku meraih tangannya tanpa beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Aku mengenggam kuat tangannya yang lemah tak berdaya.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa kau.." kataku mulai menangis

"ja-jangan menangis Naruto-kun.." ucap sebuah suara yang kukenal, ya, sangat kukenal. Suara yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku, suara yang sangan lembut dan hangat yang selalu menyapaku dipagi hari, suara ini, milik Hinata seorang.

"Hinata? Kau sudah sadar?" Hinata menolehkan wajahnya kehadapanku. Mata lavendernya terlihat kelabu. Ia memaparkan senyum termanisnya dihadapanku, matanya yang basah pun terlihat ceria.

"ohayo Naruto-kun.." sapanya begitu ceria

"Hinata.. kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyaku

"melakukan apa Naruto-kun?" tanyanya.

"darah ini.. milikmu kan?" kataku. Wajahnya memerah seketika ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata dengan suaranya yang khas.

"sudah takusah dipikirkan. Yang penting kau selamat sekarang" katanya

"tidak.. aku harus tau!" kataku

"biar aku yang memberitahumu" kata Atarashi yang muncul dari pintu, tangan dan kaki kirinya terlilit perban.

"Atarashi? Kau selamat?" tanyaku

"ya, semua selamat. Kau yang terparah, bodoh! Karna saat kejadian kau baru bangun tidur" kata Atarashi. Ia mengambil kursi diantara ranjangku dan ranjang Hinata. Ia menatapku kemudian menatap Hinata

Flashback: on

"suster! Pasien bernama Naruto Uzumaki dikamar nomor berapa!" ucap Hinata

"Hinata.. tenanglah sedikit.." ucap Sakura, yang sebenarnya juga panik

"dia di UGD, mbak. Lantai empat" ucap suster . Hinata disusul Sakura segera berlari menuju lift dan dan sampai diruang UGD.

"Ibu dan Ayahmu baik-baik saja.. tapi keadaan Naruto yang paling parah" ucap seorang dokter kapada seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik.

"hn.. terimakasih dokter" jawab pemuda yang terduduk dikursi roda itu. Hinata pun menghampirinya dengan tenang

"A-Atarashi-senpai?" tanyanya

"iya. Oh, kau temannya Naruto ya? Kenapa jauh jauh datang kemari?" kata Atarashi begitu melihat Hinata

"iya. Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Hinata panik

"hn.. dia.. parah. Dia butuh donor darah, tapi tidak ada yang cocok. Dokter sudah berusaha mencari donor yang tept di PMS (palang merah Suna). Tapi tak ada." Ucap Atarashi

"kalau begitu coba darahku!" ucap Hinata mantap. Atarashi dan Sakura tersentak kaget.

"kau serius!" tanya Atarashi

"Hinata! Kau kan punya Anemia!" ucap Sakura

"tak apa Sakura, anemiaku baru tingkat rendah. Asal Naruto selamat, apapun akan kuusahakan" ucap Hinata

"tapi ini berbahaya!" ucap Atarashi

"Hinata.. coba pikirkan masak masak. Bagaimana kalau Naruto selamat dan kau tidak?" kata Sakura

"tak apa Sakura. Atarashi-senpai.. tolong ya.." kata Hinata lembut

Flashback: off

"akhirnya saat dites, ternyata darahnya cocok denganmu, Naruto. Berterimakasihlah pada Hinata" kata Atarashi.

"aku tahu.. Hinata.. terimakasih. Hee? Dia tertidur?" kataku. Hinata tertidur pulas, bibirnya yang pucat sedikit tersenyum.

"dia masih lelah, Naruto" bisik Atarashi

Hinata POV

"Shikamaru! Lihat Naruto tidak?" tanyaku pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru menggeleng.

"memang dia gak ada?" kata Shikamaru balik bertanya

"gak ada! Padahal sebentar lagi kita tampil!" kataku sambil berlari. Aku menghentikan lariku saat melihat seorang lelaki berambut blonde tengah terduduk dengan gitarnya. Naruto mulai bernyanyi

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side

Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life

Ng.. apa lagi ya?" aku yang sangat familiar dengan lagu ini secara reflek melanjutkannya

"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all" Naruto melihatku dan mendekatiku  
You make me rise when I fall..

Ehm.. maaf Naruto-kun.." kataku tersenyum ringan

"kau.. 'gadis bersuara emas' itu ?" tanyanya. Wajahku terasa panas dengan kaku aku mengangguk. "ke-kenapa kau tak bilang!" tanyanya lagi

"a-aku takut kau tak percaya." Kataku lirih

"hn.. haha.." Naruto malah tertawa "akulah yang bodoh! Rambut kobalt, mata lavender, suara emas. Siapa lagi kalo bukan orang yang kucintai, Hinata, kan?" kata Naruto bersemangat

"ci-cintai!" mataku membulat mendengar penyataan Naruto

"kau tidak sadar ya Hinata? Dari dulu aku mencintaimu.. makanya aku sering mengajakmu kepadang rumput" kata Naruto

"ta-tapi kau mencintai 'gadis bersuara emas' bukan 'Hinata'!" kataku mulai kesal

"heee? Ada yang salah paham niih..?" katanya dengan nada mengejek "aku bilang aku cuman mengaguminya karna dia bersuara emas. Kalau orang yang kucintai sih, ya kau Hinata!" ucanya begitu lugu.

"be-benarkah?" tanyaku meyakinkan. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum, aku yang daritadi memerah tak berani melihat matanya.

"jadi, kau menerimaku tidak?" tanyanya lagi

"se-sebenarnya.. aku.. juga.. me-mencintaimu Naruto-kun!" kataku setengah berteriak. Aku hanya menunduk, mengangkat kedua kepalan tanganku sejajar dengan dada. Tiba tiba, Naruto memeluk pinggangku. Hangat tubuhnya dapat kurasakan, akupun balas memeluknya, menenggelamkan kepalaku didadanya yang bidang. Lima menit kami berpelukan, handphoneku bergetar, sms!

From Temari

Kalian dimana? Sebentar lagi kita tampil!

Aku pun memberitahu Naruto dan membalas sms tersebut

To Temari

Kami segera kesana!

Aku dan Naruto sedikit berlari menuju belakang panggung. Naruto yang sedari tadi menggengam tanganku terlihat ceria. Setelah sampai kami pun bersiap dengan nyanyian kami.

"kita sambut! The KHS Duet Band!" teriak seorang pembawa acara bernama Guy

"Temari: sebagai manajer sekaligus pianis. Shikamaru: drummer. Kiba: Bassis. Lee: gitaris. Naruto dan Hinata: vokalis!" sambungnya disertai tepuk tangan para penonton.

"Terimakasih semuaaaa..." kata Temari mengawali "Teman-teman.. mulai!"

"Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh"

Naruto memelukku, kami pun berpelukan bersama disertai tepuk tangan penonton.

"Dan... pemenangnya adalaahhh!... The KHS Duet Baaaaaannnndddd!" seru pembawa acara. Lee yang terlewat bersemangat terpeleset saat naik kepanggung. Sungguh! Ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupku!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Happy Ending~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gimana? Bagus gak? Mohon reviewnya ya... ^_^ (jangan pedas pedas, oke..)


End file.
